the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Sislan
Large Elemental (Air, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 8d8+24 (60 hp) Initiative: +11 Speed: Fly 100 ft. (perfect) (20 squares) Armor Class: 20 (–1 size, +7 Dex, +4 natural), touch 16, flat-footed 13 BAB/Grapple: +6/+12 Attack: Slam +12 melee (2d6+2) Full Attack: 3 slams +12 melee (2d6+2) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Air mastery, whirlwind, stunning strike, improved grab Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/–, darkvision 60 ft., elemental traits, immunity, vulnerability, electric resistance 10, ever-whirling Saves: Fort +5, Ref +13, Will +2 Abilities: Str 14, Dex 25, Con 16, Int 6, Wis 11, Cha 11 Skills: Listen +5, Spot +6 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Flyby Attack, Improved InitiativeB, Weapon FinesseB Environment: Plane of Air Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 7 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually chaotic neutral Advancement: 9–15 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: — A shimmering whirlwind twists towards you, extending three appendages of solid air from the churning air column. A single eye glares at you from the center of the whirlwind. A sislan looks like a whirlwind with 3 airy arms with a single eye in its center. These creatures gather in groups of three, each having authority over the other two in specific areas. They seldom stray from the plane of air, staying clear of portals and vortices. They apparently hate all non-natives of the plane of air as well as ildriss, the air elemental grues, usually attacking them on sight. Some sages speculate that the sislan behaves thus to rid the plane of air of all colonizers. Although it speaks Auran, a sislan does not communicate with non-natives. The sample sislan above uses a large air elemental as a base creature. Stunning Strike (Ex): Anyone hit by all 3 slam attacks in a sislan’s full attack must make a fortitude save against DC 17 or be stunned for 1d4 rounds. Improved Grab (Ex): A sislan can automatically grapple anyone it hits as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. It cannot use its whirlwind attack while grappling. If successful, it can attempt to pull the grappled creature into its whirlwind on its next turn with another grapple check (see whirlwind under air elemental entry for effects). Immunity (Ex): A sislan is immune to fire, cold, paralysis, petrification and poison. Vulnerability (Ex): A sislan takes an extra 50% damage or penalty from an impure gas effect, such as a stinking cloud or death fog spell. Non-damaging spell increases its duration by 50% instead. Electric Resistance (Ex): A sislan has electric resistance 10. Ever-Whirling (Ex): A sislan is permanently in its whirlwind form. See whirlwind ability in air elemental entry. Unlike a normal air elemental, a sislan can make slam attacks in whirlwind form. Air Mastery (Ex): Airborne creatures take a –1 penalty on attack and damage rolls against a sislan. Whirlwind (Su): As a whirlwind, the sislan can move through the air or along a surface at its fly speed. The whirlwind is 5 feet wide at the base, up to 30 feet wide at the top, and up to 40 feet tall. The sislan controls the exact height, but it must be at least 10 feet. The sislan’s movement while in whirlwind form does not provoke attacks of opportunity, even if the sislan enters the space another creature occupies. Another creature might be caught in the whirlwind if it touches or enters the whirlwind, or if the sislan moves into or through the creature’s space. Medium or smaller creatures might take 2d6 damage when caught in the whirlwind and may be lifted into the air. An affected creature must succeed on a DC16 Reflex save when it comes into contact with the whirlwind or take the indicated damage. It must also succeed on a second Reflex save or be picked up bodily and held suspended in the powerful winds, automatically taking the indicated damage each round. A creature that can fly is allowed a Reflex save each round to escape the whirlwind. The creature still takes damage but can leave if the save is successful. The save DC is Strength based. Creatures trapped in the whirlwind cannot move except to go where the sislan carries them or to escape the whirlwind. Creatures caught in the whirlwind can otherwise act normally, but must succeed on a Concentration check (DC 15 + spell level) to cast a spell. Creatures caught in the whirlwind take a –4 penalty to Dexterity and a –2 penalty on attack rolls. The sislan can have only as many creatures trapped inside the whirlwind at one time as will fit inside the whirlwind’s volume. The sislan can eject any carried creatures whenever it wishes, depositing them wherever the whirlwind happens to be. A summoned sislan always ejects trapped creatures before returning to its home plane. If the whirlwind’s base touches the ground, it creates a swirling cloud of debris. This cloud is centered on the sislan and has a diameter equal to half the whirlwind’s height. The cloud obscures all vision, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. Creatures 5 feet away have concealment, while those farther away have total concealment. Those caught in the cloud must succeed on a Concentration check (DC 15 + spell level) to cast a spell. CREATING A SISLAN A sislan is an inherited template which can be applied to any air elemental. Add the following qualities to the base creature. Size & Type: Unchanged. Full Attack: A sislan has 3 air appendages, allowing it to make up to 3 slam attacks per round. Damage is unchanged. SA: A sislan gains stunning strike and improved grab abilities below. Stunning Strike (Ex): Anyone hit by all 3 slam attacks in a sislan’s full attack must make a fortitude save against DC 10 + ½ HD + Con modifier or be stunned for 1d4 rounds. Improved Grab (Ex): A sislan can automatically grapple anyone it hits as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. It cannot use its whirlwind attack while grappling. If successful, it can attempt to pull the grappled creature into its whirlwind on its next turn (see whirlwind under air elemental entry for effects). SQ: A sislan has every-whirling, electric resistance, immunity and vulnerability. Immunity (Ex): A sislan is immune to fire, cold, paralysis, petrification and poison. Vulnerability (Ex): A sislan takes an extra 50% damage from an impure gas effect, such as a stinking cloud or death fog spell. Non-damaging spell increases its duration by 50% instead. Electric Resistance (Ex): A sislan has electric resistance 10. Ever-Whirling (Ex): A sislan is permanently in its whirlwind form. See whirlwind ability in air elemental entry. Unlike a normal air elemental, a sislan can make slam attacks in whirlwind form. CR: As base creature +2. Alignment: Usually chaotic neutral.